1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool storage system, and more particularly to a portable tool box and means for installation in a truck or shop providing easy access to stored tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mechanics and repairmen who are required to make service calls commonly carry tools in conventional bulky tool boxes having little, if any, organization of the tools. Time is often wasted in searching through a jumble of small tools for a desired size wrench or the like. In many instances, the tool box is stored on the vehicle floorboard, taking up passenger foot space. Thus, there is a need for a portable tool box having holders to maintain tools in an organized fashion. Further, the tool box should have a shape factor to permit carrying in a vehicle without occupying passenger space, and be easily carried from the vehicle to a job site.
Prior art U.S. patents relevant to the present invention include the following: Ramer, U.S. Pat. No. 489,593; Earl, U.S. Pat. No. 3,443,851; Skafte et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,609; McGoldrick, U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,212; Loeffel, U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,556; Blackmon, U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,744; and Schafer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,705.